What If I Had Your Heart?
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: G1. On the datapad, he opened a blank document and using his stylus, he wrote down, "It's probably not meant to be. I'm not worthy for him." Prowl/Jazz, slash.
1. Chapter 1

**What If I Had Your Heart?**

**Disclaimer:** Hasbro owns Transformers, not me. I just own the story

**Pairings:** Prowl/Jazz (G1 verse)

**Warnings:** Slash

**~OoO~**

"Ya like 'im, don't cha?"

Jazz turned around to look at Blaster, who was sitting across from him and wore a playful grin on his faceplates.

The saboteur narrowed his optics behind his visor in confusion as he stared at the red and yellow mech. "Who?"

The boombox rolled his optics skywards in annoyance, shaking his helm before he looked pointedly at his friend again.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, man. You know who I'm talkin' about."

"...Prowl?"

"Shhh!" Blaster hissed, waving his servos up and down to keep the mech quiet. "Not so loud, lugnut! He'll hear ya!"

Both mechs turned to look at the said mech, who didn't to seem to hear his name being called. Blaster sighed in relief before he looked at the saboteur again.

"Yes! I mean, c'mon, you've been givin' the mech _The Look_ ever since he came in here," Blaster huffed but did his best to keep his voice down, crossing his arms on his chest. "Haven't ya talked to him yet?"

At this, the black and white mech sighed. It was true that he had been attracted to the doorwinged mech. For a long time, actually. But could he even help it? Nope. Everytime Jazz had his optics glued onto the other mech, his spark just beats like crazy, to point where his legs seem to give themselves away and causing him to lose his balance.

That mech was just fraggin' gorgeous...and it was preventing Jazz from having to control his feelings towards the winged mech.

Right now, Prowl was over at the energon dispenser, pouring himself a cube before he turned to leave, a datapad in one servo and a small cube in the other. He nodded to those who bidded him farewell, before he swiftly and quickly exited out of the rec-room.

"Jazz!"

The black and white mech jumped, startled before he locked his visor onto the Blaster once more, who was waving his servo in front of his faceplates to get his attention.

"Ya did it again," Blaster said. "An' ya haven't answered my question; Have ya talked to him?"

Jazz shook his helm, looking down at the table. "No. Mech's always so busy. Every time I approach him, he'll jus' turn me down and say he got somethin' to do fer Prime or he's got work to do."

"And yet here ya are, all lovesick and fallin' for him even after he rejects ya many times before," Blaster muttered, shaking his helm. "How do know ya if he doesn't like ya if ya and him ain't even interacted with each other yet?"

"Well, actually, we do talk, but it's only work-related. He'll only come to me if I had any datapads done, if I had a shift for somethin', or that the Prime needed me fer somethin'," Jazz replied, his arms folded and laid on the table. He banged his helm against the table, whining depressingly. "It's like he's avoiding me or somethin', when I haven't done anything! Or...so I think..."

"Haven't ya tried invitin' him to yer office?" Blaster suggested after a moment of silence and ignoring how much of a sparkling Jazz was acting. And to think that he was the Chief of Special Operations. "I mean...well, I'm no expert at this but maybe you could-"

The black and white saboteur glared at his friend, interrupting him as his visor darkening slightly.

"Haven't ya heard what I jus' said? He ain't gonna listen to what I want to say to him. If I approach him, he'll come up with some bullslag excuse to not talk to me. I'm jus' gonna have to face it...he doesn't like me, no matter how many times I try talking to him."

"I was jus' tryin' to help ya out, man. I was tryin' to say that you could try and invite him to your quarters for a cube of energon or somethin' but neva mind, then."

Silence fell upon them, the only sounds they could hear in the room was other bots talking and chattering away. Jazz then sighed sharply, then got up, taking his cube of energon with him.

"I think I'm gonna turn in fer the night, Blast."

Blaster quickly checked his chronometer before he looked up at his friend in slight surprise.

"At this time? Ya haven't even been in here fer not even a joor."

Jazz shook his helm, as he took a sip from his cube.

"Got to do a patrol around the city early tomorrow, don't wanna get up too late fer that."

"And yer jus' now thinkin' about it? You weren't even thinkin' about this earlier and now ya jus' ditch out jus' like that?"

Jazz didn't say a word, only gaving him a final pointed glare before he quickly left the rec-room, not saying anything to the bots who bidded him a good night's recharge.

The moment Jazz silently left, the whole rec-room was silent for a few clicks before voices filled the air again, but only this time, it was quieter. All of the bots were wondering why the usually easy-going mech was suddenly in a sour mood that evening. It left a odd, unwelcoming feeling in the atmosphere.

Bumblebee came up to Blaster, his optics glued to the doorway where Jazz left out at before he looked at Blaster.

"What's up with Jazz tonight, Blast? He promised me he'd stay and watch me play Poker with Smokescreen and the others later on."

The red mech looked at the doorway, too before he looked at the young, yellow mech before him. He then closed his optics, shaking his helm.

"He jus'...wants to be alone fer a bit, Lil Bee. He...kinda has a problem to deal with."

"A problem?" The young mech raised an optic ridge in slight confusion. "What type of problem?"

"...it's a long story...jus' don't bother him tonight, a'right? Maybe tomorrow night, he'll come and see ya."

The young mech nodded, looking back at the doorway with a sad look in his blue optics. "I hope he'll be okay by then. I don't like seeing him like this."

Blaster vented a sigh, nodding in agreement.

"I don't either, man..."

**~OoO~**

Prowl was in his office, sitting on his desk as he wrote with his stylus with one servo, while holding a datapad in the other.

He was working a double shift with these datapads tonight, but it was alright with him. Having something to do for his servos kept him busy and it calmed his nerves down for a bit. It gave him a moment of peace, a moment for himself and to be with his thoughts while being away from the obnoxious mechs that were in the Ark.

He paused his writing for a brief moment, reaching over to get his cube. He took a quick sip of it, savoring the sweet taste for a bit before he swallowed. He put the cube down and resumed back to his work. He shifted his position a little, by leaning back on his chair and crossing one leg over the other.

But then again...not all of the mechs were that much of annoyance, now that he thought about it. There were only a handful of them, but most of them were the ones he respected and Optimus was the mech that superior to them all, so of course Prowl and the others looked up to him for his wise and courageous leadership.

There was another mech, too, but this one...well, Prowl had taken a liking to him. It was more than just respect. He was one of Prowl's comrades.

The Chief of Special Operations, Third in Command for Optimus Prime, the one mech who best known for throwing the loudest parties in the Ark...

Jazz was his name.

Prowl paused his writing once more, now looking at the blank datapad before. All he could see in his processor was the vivid image of the said saboteur. He felt his spark skip a few beats at the mental image before he felt the corners of his lipplates twitch into a tiny smile. It might take him awhile to finish this datapad tonight...

The other black and white mech was certainly a very attractive mech, there was no doubt or question about that. Everything about him was gorgeous. When Jazz was looking at him, Prowl would use the opportunity to take a quick moment to look at him.

The way he smiled when he heard something interesting. The way how melodious his laughter and voice is when he's told of a highly amusing smile and the way his visor flash or dimmed to match his moods...

Oh, it was enough to make Prowl blush and smile a little more albeit shyly as he still held the datapad in his servos! He could even feel his spark fluttering a little just by thinking about the mech in question.

But then his smile fading away when he thought of something else about Jazz.

He was also very gregarious, more outgoing and more sociable than he was...and had no problem to engage in any conversation with anyone he wanted, which Prowl envied.

Prowl was the complete opposite. He was anything but outgoing. He kept to himself, avoided others unless it was a mech with a higher rank than him. He was silent and prefer to not speak unless he was spoken to. He didn't like to show a lot of emotion to others.

It was one of the reasons why he didn't want to talk to Jazz. He didn't know how to his feelings into words. No bot had ever made him feel like this before so all of this was new but frightening to him.

He was...stoic, at least that's what everyone saw him as. It even pained his spark a bit when he hears the word being directed to him. He'd always ignore them and go on with whatever he was doing, but it still left his spark feeling sore. He can practically hear the others taunting him, right behind his back.

If only he had Jazz's confidence...

Prowl sighed, shaking his helm before his turned on his datapad, which had turned off due to no activity going on for few clicks.

_Stupid,_ he mused. _What mech would want to be with a stoic, silent mech like me?_

On the datapad, he opened a blank document and using his stylus, he wrote down:

_It's probably not meant to be. I'm not worthy for him..._

**TBC..**

* * *

_A/N: Been awhile since I've written a TF fic..._

_Some of the stuff in this fic is sorta kinda true. I have a crush on this dude at school but...I don't know how he feels about me and I'm scared to talk to him, let alone look at him...one of the "joys" of being me :/_

_Anyway, hope ya'll liked this...I guess.._


	2. Chapter 2

**What If I Had Your Heart? (CH. 2)**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Transformers, the lucky bastards at Hasbro owns them. I only own the story.

**~OoO~**

The first thing Jazz woke up to was the sound of his internal alarm going off, the loud sounds beeping rather annoyingly. He made a note to himself to try and change the sound settings later on.

The saboteur shut off the alarm and afterwards, he heard nothing but silence and the faint sounds of his systems slowly activating. Groggily, he sat up on his berth, his visor flickering on before it went to its standard bright blue. The saboteur stretched for a bit and then sighed sharply, the kinks in his limbs were now gone.

This patrol probably wouldn't take long. It was just to look around the city and to make sure that everything was in tip-top shape and everything would be running smoothly. Maybe he'd be out for a joor or two but if he were to run into any trouble, then he'd can contact the others in just a matter of clicks. The Decepticons weren't heard or seen for a few nano-cycles, but if they were to sudden come out of the blue then the Autobots would be ready.

_I wonder if Prowl is..._ Jazz thought but then stopped, shaking his helm. He can't be having these such thoughts. At least not anymore. The other mech didn't seem to like him at all. Wouldn't even look at him directly in the optics (er...visor) for Primus' sake!

What could Jazz possibly do that was making the tactician avoiding him? Why was he ignoring him? Did he not like him? What was going on with him?!

With a sharp sigh, the saboteur got up from his berth, ignoring those questions as he headed down to the rec-room. Maybe a cube of energon will clear his processor a little, might actually focus on his job just this once...

By the time Jazz arrived, he noticed that he was the only one in the large room. Either he had woken up a bit too early or the others were doing their jobs for the cycle and may have probably skipped their morning energon cube.

Jazz decided to go with the latter.

He made his way down to the energon dispenser, getting him a cube of energon before he heard footsteps coming from the doorway. He looked up and saw Prowl coming towards him, holding a datapad under an arm.

Jazz felt his spark flutter slightly inside of it chamber when he laid his optics on the other mech. Scrap. So much for getting his processor cleared up...

"Uh, hey Prowl. Mornin'." Jazz greeted, without even thinking. Frag, he did it again!

One of the tactician's doorwings twitched slightly (to which Jazz couldn't help but find cute) and Prowl glanced at the saboteur.

"Good morning..." He mumbled, his voice soft and low before he looked back at the dispenser, getting himself a cube as well. The moment Jazz heard his voice, he nearly choked on his cube.

_Wait...he replied_, Jazz thought excitedly, fighting back the urge to smile. _That means...he's talkin' to me and he's not backin' out now! This could be it! Okay, okay, Jazz, jus' take it slow, play it cool and don't rush it. Ya don't wanna scare 'im off..._

But before Jazz could even reply, the other mech was already out the door, leaving Jazz discouraged yet again.

His shoulders slumped as he huffed.

"So much fer that." He muttered, getting his cube and left out of the rec-room with his cube of energon. When he was in the hallways, he turned his helm around and saw the retreating form of Prowl. It looked like he was heading right back to his quarters...like he would always be at when he avoids him.

Jazz sighed sharply, shaking his helm and he walked away, sipping his energon away as he's about to start out his patrol.

"Hey Jazz!"

The saboteur was just a few feet away from the exit when he heard his name being called. He turned around and smiled when he saw a familiar small yellow mech running up to him.

"Hey Bee, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I was wondering if you were okay."

At this, the black and white mech raised an optic ridge in slight confusion. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why ya ask?"

"Well, you didn't come and see me play Poker with Smokey and the others last night, like you promised," Bumblebee explained, and Jazz nearly cursed under his breath. He couldn't believe he had forgotten all about that! The yellow scout had begged and begged him to see him play against Smokey until Jazz had finally given in, saying that he would come.

"And Blaster said that you had a problem, too. We saw you walking out of the rec-room a bit too early, which rarely happens and I don't like seeing my friends looking so upset...especially you."

Jazz couldn't help but grin fully after hearing what Bumblebee had to say. It was really touching to hear that the little guy was so worried for him. Of course, a lot of other mechs in the Ark would get worried about him if there was something bothering him, but it was just different with Bumblebee. He was like a little brother to him, in a way. It was kind of cute and he'd even tease him about it, much to the yellow mech's chagrin.

"Aww, Bee, that's sweet of ya to say that. Now, what's botherin' me right now really isn't somethin' ya should be worried about but I'll be a hundred percent fine once everythin's over done and over with."

"Oh, okay then...promise?" The yellow mech held up his pinkie. The older mech smiled and he looped his own slightly larger pinkie around Bumblebee's. It was something he, Jazz and a few others had gotten from Spike and Daniel. It was called a Pinkie Promise, meaning that you swore that you would never break a promise, no matter what happens.

"I promise, Bee." Jazz smirked and both mechs parted ways, with Bumblebee heading back to the Ark, feeling much better to hear that Jazz would be alright. And Jazz heading off to the city, in his Porsche alt. mode, with thoughts and images of the handsome tactician in bombarding his processor...

**TBC...**

* * *

_A/N: So, I guess this won't be a oneshot anymore, ahaha. I suppose I could try and make this a multi-chapter fic. I'll try to focus on this fic and try to update as much as I can. Hope it won't turn out to be shitty, lol_

_And yeah, I can't help but picture Bee being like a protective, little brother to Jazz. It just reminds me of when Jazz was so worried about Bee being taken away in the first Bayformers movie. I couldn't help but find it so sweet! Eee!_

_Alright, shutting up now...hope ya guys liked this :)_


End file.
